


Difference

by TheRedshirtWhoLived



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dog's POV, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedshirtWhoLived/pseuds/TheRedshirtWhoLived
Summary: Snoopy, Warden and Ranger Violet Brosca's trusty mabari, meditates on the differences between himself and her new animal companion.





	Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeleritasSagittae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleritasSagittae/gifts).



> Sorry this is late, Cele. Hope you enjoy! You're an absolute gift to this fandom and one of the best Palentines I could ask for.

Snoopy and the Big-Person-Not-Person-Mama-Calls-Trinket-Bear are both very different. Trinket-Bear is big, even bigger than Snoopy, and he smells like a confusing mix of that excellent Not-People Food that Mama calls “bacon” and wet fur and sleepiness. Trinket-Bear makes whuffling noises that are so very similar to People-Speech, but given that Trinket-Bear was saying “where’s the red bacon” and “green nug smell” that one time, Snoopy is pretty sure Trinket-Bear has his own version of People-Speech for his own People that just happens to sound like Snoopy’s People-Speech.

But Snoopy and Trinket-Bear can both agree on two things: one, that the bacon Mama’s-Funny-Mate is fussing with over the fire is possibly the best thing to ever exist, and two, that they are very glad Mama has found this cave where they can wait out this rainstorm. Snoopy hates getting caught in the rain. It makes his fur go all weird, and when he shakes, none of his Two-Paws like it. Soft-Flower-Singing-One just sighs at him and makes him want to whimper. Old-Magic-One hauls him off to a stream and attacks him with those terrible…things! Grumpy-Quiet-Big-One just mutters one of his weird words and calls him a bas, whatever that means. Snoopy’s pretty sure the word’s not a compliment. 

Trinket-Bear doesn’t get angry, though. Trinket-Bear actually does the same thing when he gets wet in rainstorms. Snoopy thinks that this is an entirely sensible thing for Trinket-Bear to do.

A smell wafting from near the mouth of the cave brings Snoopy out of his reverie, and he brings his head up. Trinket-Bear turns to the mouth of the cave as well, and Mama and Mama’s-Funny-Mate both tense up, wonderful bacon forgotten (pity, that.) Then, the Bad-Smelling-Ones Mama calls “darkspawn” are boiling into the cave like blood from a wound, and all is madness. Snoopy’s teeth and claws rip and tear at flesh, and Trinket-Bear’s there beside him, and even though he’s big enough that the space is a little cramped, Snoopy’s just glad to have the help. After all, he and Trinket-Bear both know that every Bad-Smelling-One they kill is one less Bad-Smelling-One that will be able to hurt Mama. (They don’t want the other Two-Paws to get hurt, either. But it’s mostly Mama they’re worried about.)

The last Bad-Smelling-One falls to Fast-Laughing-Painted-One’s blades, and it’s all over. Everyone’s attention turns to binding their wounds, and Old-Magic-One and Angry-Swampy-Sometimes-Person fuss about and do that weird thing where their hands glow. Snoopy doesn’t really get it, but it makes him feel better and it makes Mama feel better, so he doesn’t really care precisely how it works. Mama makes sure to look after him, too. She rubs his belly and calls him a good boy, and his stubby little tail starts to wag, because he really likes being Mama’s good boy. Trinket-Bear whuffles and licks at Mama’s-Funny-Mate’s face when she tells him he did well, and even though Mama’s-Funny-Mate makes motions to push Trinket-Bear away, Snoopy can tell that Mama’s-Funny-Mate is pleased on the inside.

While they’re distracted, Snoopy walks over to the fire and takes a rasher of bacon. He curls up in a corner and takes a bite. Mmmmmm. Two-Paws may not always make sense (except Mama, because Mama’s absolutely brilliant), but they have the best food. 

A large paw pokes at his side, and Snoopy looks up to see Trinket-Bear looking at him with a wounded expression. Snoopy barks once, considering, and then slides some of the lovely, lovely bacon over to Trinket-Bear.

“Hey, where’d the bacon go?” calls Mama from over by the fire.

Snoopy and Trinket-Bear both look at each other, and even though Trinket’s not People, some things are universal. They bend their heads and in one bite, wolf down their bacon.

Perhaps, thinks Snoopy, Trinket-Bear and I aren’t that different after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Mama is the Warden  
> Mama's-Funny-Mate=Alistair  
> Old-Magic-One=Wynne  
> Soft-Flower-Singing-One=Leliana  
> Grumpy-Quiet-Big-One=Sten  
> Fast-Laughing-Painted-One=Zevran  
> Angry-Swampy-Sometimes-Person=Morrigan


End file.
